Cold
by Damn Regret
Summary: What happens when Naraku Kidnaps Kagome? Will Inuyasha ever get to hold Kagome in his arms again? And what if, Kagome starts to have feelings for her hated enemy? InuKag Rated M for...
1. Looking Back At Me

**Cold**

* * *

**Summary: **What happens when Naraku Kidnaps Kagome? Will Inuyasha ever get to hold Kagome in his arms again? And what if, Kagome starts to have feelings for her hated enemy?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Looking Back At Me**

Kagome let out a long sigh as she headed towards the bone eaters well. The well that linked her world with Inuyasha. Oh how she cared for him, but why did he have to be so obsessed with Kikyou. Kagome felt that she was just as good as Kikyou if not better because she was actually alive. But sadly Kagome had to admit it to herself that Inuyasha just didn't care for her like she wanted him to because once again, her and Inuyasha just finished yet another fight involving Kikyo as the subject of the fight. Kagome let out another long sigh as more tears slid down her face as she recalled what happen.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kagome, you bitch get over here now." A certain Hanyou yelled.

"Hold you horses Inuyasha." The young miko yelled back.

"We are not riding horses,you stupidwench!" He screamed back at her.

"Well duh, it is a saying!"

"Well maybe you should have told that to me before you say something that makes you sound even more stupid! You worthless wench!" Inuyasha yelled and rightand he knew he had gone to far.

Kagome walked up the silvered haired half demon, never breaking eye contact with him. He took a gulp and expected to be sat but instead Kagome just walked past him, "Where are you going now, bitch?"

"Home!"

"Oh, no you are not." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome, by the shoulder and turned her to face him.

The two just stared at each other. Neither of them wanting to be the one to back down.

Inuyasha caught somthing out of the corner of his eye andlooked up as he saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors. He watched it go into the forest and disappear into the trees. With outsaying anything to Kagome he followed after it with hopes of seeing his old love.

"Inuyasha where are you going!" Kagome yelled, even though she already knew where he was headed.

She didn't know if she should go after him, part of her wanted to but the other part didn't want to see him with Kikyo. After a while of debating in her head she march back to where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo where waiting for her.

Walking with her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes, she walked. As a tear started its way down her face. As many sad thoughtswhere on her mind.A few villagers watched her as she walked by them. All wondering the same thing. What made her so sad?

"Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" The demon slayer asked when Kagome came into view.

Kagome looked at Sango her eyes filled with hurt and betrayal.

Not wanting toresponding Kagome continued her slow and sad walk through the forest. Heading towards the Go-Shinboku (God Tree). The place where she and Inuyasha fist meet.

_Why did you just run off like that Inuyasha?_She thought as shelooked up at the sky and notice that it was getting dark. She didn't care she needed the time to think about to herself about the silvered haired, golden eyed, Hanyou.

Kagome sigh with releifewhen she finally reached the Go-Shinboku. She walked towards the tree so shecould sit under the spotwhereInuyasha was pinned tothe tree and think, but as she got closer she started to hear voices, coming from the other side of the enormous tree.

"Inuyasha?" One of the voices said.

Kagome was about to turn around and heard back at the sound of Kikyou's voice, but her feet didn"t move towards the hut,instead they continued towards the tree. Soon Kagome would see the two probable holding each other in their arms, and Inuyasha would be whispering sweet things into Kikyou's ear._ Why does this always happen to me? When I finally start to think that Inuyasha really does care about me he goes and runs off to Kikyou. Will you ever let me into your heart, Inuyasha? _Kagome mentally asked herself.

Kagomecould now see the two love birds and like she had guessed they where holding on to each other, but she was wrong about Inuyasha. He wasn't whisperingsweet things in her ear as a matter of fact her wasn't whispering anything.He looked as though he was deep in thought. Debating about something.

More tears slide down her face as she watched the seen before her.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked his old love.

"Have you decided Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked looking up into Inuyasha's soft goldeneyes.

"Yes,"

"Well who have you decided?" Kikyou asked with hope in her eyes.

Kagome knew they where talking about who Inuyasha loves more. Kikyou or Kagome?

"Who do you choose?" She asked again.

"You." He replied and with that Kagome took off, running she had heard enough.

Kagome barged through Kaede's bamboo door, and grabbed her stuff; her tears now freely fell from her eyes. Once she was out of the hut she ran into something, something warm, and conforting, something that made her feel safe, and happy (or would have made her happy if she wasn't so depressed right now.)

"Kagome?" She looked up into Inuyasha eyes, and he looked into hers. They where so full of hurt and betrayal._ She cannot still be mad over that silly fight we had a while ago? Unless... Please no..._

Kagome ignored the him and continuedher short walkto the well.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Inuyasha said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sheshrugged it off and answered, "Home."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as sheturned to look at Inuyasha "I hope you will be happy with Kikyou."

"You saw that Kagome?" Inuyasha said _You heard what I said about you... Wait, if she heard that then why is she mad?_

"Yes, I did see it... Well at least enough to know that you love Kikyou."

Inuyasha was quiet, until he managed to registerwhat she had justsaid, "Kagome, you have it all…"

But Inuyasha was cut of by Kagome's yelling, "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" With that Kagome took off into the forest towards the well.

**End FlashBack**

She couldn't believe Inuyasha, _how could you?_ Kagome thought.

"Ku ku ku…" A voice laughed out loud.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, when there was no sound she continued her walk looking over her shoulder every now and then.

As she walked she felt very uneasy as if someone was watching her every move.

She heard the laugh again closer then it was before. The laugh sounded like some one was toying with her wanting her to be very scared. And boy was it working good.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked as she reached her hand back todrawing her bow only to realize that she had left it at Kaede's hut.

"Show your self!" Kagome commanded.

Scanning her surroundings carefully looking for any movement, seeing none she continued her walk more aware of her surroundings.

She froze when she heard the sounds of a twig snap behind her, "Inuyasha, is that you?"_ Please let that be you._

"Ku, ku, ku, your Inuyasha isn't here." A voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned around quickly, a bit too quickly and fell down on her but. She looked up into bright red eyes. Her tear stained face now filled with fright instead of sadness.

"Hello, Kagome?" The demon spoke.

"What the hell do you want, Naraku?" Kagome said trying to be brave.

"Scared, miko?" Naraku asked with a satisfying smile on his face.

* * *

Inuyasha got up from his freshlymade sit whole and walked into the hutwhere hewas greeted by stares.

"What?" He asked.

"Where did Kagome walk off to Inuyasha?" Kaeda said from her spot next to the fire.

"She is going back to her time, old hag." Inuyasha replied.

"Ay, and what did ye do this time?" Kaede asked

"Nothing so just drop…" Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard a scream, not just any scream, but Kagome's scream.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprinted off towards the well.

"Kirara." Sango said and the demon cat transformed. Sango jumped on and so did Miroku.

"Stay here Shippo." Miroku said as he and the demon exterminator left the hut following Inuyasha.

_Please let her be alright. Please just let her be screaming over something harmless. Please oh please Kagome be alright. I couldn't stand to lose you._ Inuyasha thought as he dodge the trees.

He shortly arrived at the spot that Kagome's scream came from. He looked around but found no Kagome.

"Inuyasha, is Kagome alright?" Sango yelled down, not know that her friend was no where to be seen.

"Maybe we should go down and see." Miroku suggested.

Sango signaled Kirara to fly down when they landed they too didn't see Kagome anywhere.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Sango asked worried for her best friend.

Inuyasha just had one word to say, "Naraku."

* * *

**A/N:** SoOo what did you think? Good, bad… what? Please no mean flames. This is my first Inuyasha, Kagome fic. Yes I don have another Inuyasha Fanfic. It is called Meet You There and it is under the name WeRUs the story is a Kag/Kouga story so if you also like that pairing, check it out.

**Disclaimer**: Me: Umm, as you all know I don't own anything, except the plot and owned character which might not ene be in this story. And yes my story title is named after a song and I do not own the song, Crossfade does. So know that we have that squared away. Please REVIEW!


	2. I See That I Never Really Got It Right

**Cold**

* * *

**Summary: **What happens when Naraku Kidnaps Kagome? Will Inuyasha ever get to hold Kagome in his arms again? And what if, Kagome starts to have feelings for her hated enemy?

* * *

**Chapter 2: I See That I Never Really Got It Right**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to the heavens, hopping that she some how heard him and would yell back to him.

He stood in silence, listening and waiting for Kagome to shout back and that any second he would hear her, but it never came.

"Inuyasha," Sango started breaking the silence between them, "We have to go and save Kagome."

"Yes, I agree." Miroku agreed, as Inuyasha took off following Naraku and Kagome's scents. Hopping that he wasn't too late.

Miroku let out a sigh as he was once again realized that Sango had also taken off following Inuyasha, leaving him by himself. He sprinted off through the forest following Sango and Kirara.

* * *

Kagome awoke panting and sweaty, she had just had the worst dream where she had been kidnapped by Naraku and Inuyasha wasn't with her to protect her from him because they had a fight. Sitting up and trying to calming herself down Kagome took in her surroundings. As she looked around she noticed two things; one was that she wasn't in Kaede's hut or her house either, two was that she hadn't slept in her sleeping bag. Which was odd considering that she was still in Feudal Japan, and she always slept in her sleeping bag when she was with Inuyasha and the gang.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted while she looked around for the Hanyou. Not seeing him she added, "Miroku?" Still nothing, "Sango… Shippo… Kaede?" Still no respond, but instead the door to the room that she was in started to open.

She sigh in relief that someone had heard her and was coming to tell her where she was. She watched it open.

Kagome caught her breath as she now saw a man standing in the door way. He entered her room and walked over to her. Slowly, with an evil grin on his face. His red eyes danced when they saw her reaction to seeing him.

_It wasn't a dream! Naraku really did kidnap me, and Inuyasha wasn't there to save me. That's right, Inuyasha doesn't care for me. He only cares for Kikyou… Why am I thinking about Inuyasha at a time like this? Naraku is going to kill me and I don't have any weapons or Inuyasha to protect me._ Kagome's thoughts where screaming in her head.

"Are…are…are you going to kill me?" Kagome asked when Naraku kneeled in front of her.

Naraku was enjoying every bit of Kagome's fear. Naraku's smile never moved from his face as he replied, "No, I don't plan to kill you," A moments silence fell upon the room, "yet." He said in a devilish tone.

He looked at Kagome in the eyes so that way she knew that he wasn't lying.

"But that is only if you obey my every command and collect all the jewel shards for me." Naraku added with a devilish smirk.

"What happens if I refuse to do your every will?" Kagome asked trying to sound brave but it wasn't really working.

"Remember this wench, if you refuse one task you will be punished." Naraku paused, as he watched for Kagome's reaction before he added, "And know this girl, there are far worst things that I can do to you. Things that will make you scream in pain and make you wish that I would just put you out of your misery and kill you. But I wont, I'll watch you suffer and keep you alive just…barley." He let out a small evil laugh as he saw Kagome's eyes widen in fear as she mentally prayed for Inuyasha to come and save her. "Try to run and I will kill that Hanyou along with all your little friends, including that wolf demon."

Kagome was to shocked to say anything. He would kill her friends all of them including Kouga. _Wait, doesn't he already plan to kill them?_ Kagome thought.

* * *

Kouga ran across a wide open plain, he heading toward the smell of a certain half demon. Knowing that his beloved woman would with that Dog-Turd. He stopped running and picked up some flowers for Kagome. Oh, how he longed for Kagome to ditch Inuyasha and be his woman. _But chances of that happening are very rare. But, hey, I can still try. _Kouga thought.

He let out a long sigh as he stood up strait with flowers in hand, and he continued he search for the love of his life.

* * *

Inuyasha skidded to a stop and sniffed the air, trying to locate Kagome and Naraku. But their scents had disappeared.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted. _Kagome, where are you? _

"Inuyasha, why did you stop?" A voice yelled from above.

"Shut it Miroku! I lost Kagome's scent!" Inuyasha yelled up to the two people flying on Kirara.

"Why would you have to locate Kagome, Dog-Turd?" Came the voice of a certain wolf demon.

Inuyasha let out a low growl not wanting to deal with Kouga at the moment.

"Where is Kagome, Dog-Turd? What did you do this time?" Kouga asked

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." Inuyasha said trying very hard not to take his anger and hatred towards Naraku out on Kouga.

"Kouga, maybe you could help us?" Came Sango's voice.

"Help you what?" Kouga asked taking his attention off of Inuyasha and on her instead.

"Help us to locate Kagome," Sango started. Looking at Inuyasha she added to him, "Inuyasha now is not the time to be difficult we need as much help as we can to locate Kagome and Naraku. So stop being and ass!'

"Don't tell me Naraku has Kagome!" Kouga yelled, "Way to go and get my woman killed."

"She is not you WOMAN!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome didn't want to be with you anymore after you fail to protect her. I would never let anything like that happen to her."

"You think I wanted her to get KINDNAPPED by Naraku? It wasn't my falt!"

"Stop it!" Sango yelled, "There is a more important manner here then your fighting!"

"Sango is right, so how about for now you guys call a truce and help us to find and save Kagome!" Miroku added to what Sango had said.

Inuyasha and Kouga stopped fighting and looked at the ground ashamed that they where fighting instead of looking for Kagome.

"So Kouga will you help or not?" Sango asked.

"Of coarse I will help. Kagome needs me right now and well seeing that _my_ sense of smell is ten times better then the sense of smell of a half demon."

"Okay, well lead they way you two." Sango said climbing back on Kirara.

With all that said and done Kouga and Inuyasha both sniffed the air and headed of towards the distant mountains in the east.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that does it for chapter two. Sry it took so long to up date, I had homework and soccer practice, plus I was out of town for the weekend and didn't have my computer with me. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter mostly because of that one line I had Naraku say where he explains his punishments to Kagome. I had lodes of fun writing that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything in this story except the plot and anything else that isn't in the Inuyasha comic book or T.V shows or Movies. Oh and later on I might put a song in here that I made up, but I am not sure if I am going to do that. So if you want me to do that let me know and I will try to edit in. So **REVIEW** AND **REVIEW** SO MORE!


End file.
